


Angel Blep

by Liebelit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: The wall slam goes on for a little bit longer. Aziraphale unintentionally bleps, and intentionally kisses Crowley's nose. That's it.





	Angel Blep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly drabble for a prompt over at Ace Omens that called for a nose smooch. And Crowley being tortured a bit was just a natural consequence of that XD

"I'm not nice!" 

Crowley wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this, but he couldn't just let Aziraphale get away with casually calling him things no demon should ever be called. Not when he had actually been trying to do his job and be a good, or rather bad, wily adversary like the angel liked to remind him so much. 

"Nice is a four letter word!" 

All right, now he really didn't know what he was on about, but he could make it work. He could turn it into the usual cautionary speech about about the walls or the windows or the guns having ears. He could say stupid little words like 'nice' didn't belong in the same sentence as him, that he wasn't capable of them anymore. He could blow up something in the closest unoccupied room as a diversion and smoothly get out of this badly thought out rant during which he had somehow ended up pressed so close against Aziraphale that their noses were touching and Crowley's body felt like it was smoking and would combust at any moment. 

"I--"

There were a lot of things he could say or do, the important part was just that he picked one. And he was about to, he would have, except something stopped him in his tracks.

Or rather, a few things happened at the exact moment and sequence needed to result in something else happening that stopped him in his tracks. The first was that Crowley noticed Aziraphale wasn't really looking at him at all, but had focused his gaze somewhere under the point where their noses met. The second was that Aziraphale's small, pink tongue peaked out of his mouth to lick his bottom lip as if he was eyeing a particularly sweet and well baked dessert. The third thing that happened was that Crowley looked slightly down with equal meassures of curiosity and confusion, at the same time that Aziraphale looked slightly up with an unidentifiable gleam in his eyes--and because the universe hated Crowley today the angel's cute angelic tongue just had to bump against the tip of his nose.

It only lasted for a fraction of a second, but that was enough for Crowley's occult form to almost jump out of his body. 

"Ngk," Crowley said, distantly pleased that he could still make sounds at all. "Angel, wha--er--you ca--ah" 

While he sputtered like an overheated engine that had been played with and run down by a band of intoxicated monkeys, Aziraphale's lips twitched into the tiniest of smirks. Right before leaning back in and giving that same spot on his nose a quick smooch. It was so quick and soft that Crowley might have thought he had imagined it if it wasn't for how aware of every point of contact between him and his angel he was at the moment. 

As it was, he'd be dealing with a possibly quite very literal out of body experience soon if things kept going down this route. And now he was definitely not getting out of this extremely badly thought out attempted rant with his image and pride intact.

Aziraphale still wasn't looking at his eyes, but down at Crowley's lips, with a familiar and quiet intensity he now recognized as--

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a human's voice said, "Sorry to interrupt an intimate moment..."

Crowley had never been so disappointed and relieved at the same time in all his blessed centuries of existence.


End file.
